Talk:Adam Taurus/History/@comment-8562299-20190116153307
So to start....let's say you were born into slavery and you had to watch your own people get slaughtered and your mother get abused tortured and raped right in front of you, while they laugh and kick you around cause you're a weak kid, then they brand you like an animal, scorching your eye and humiliating you with this brand for life. How would you feel? What would you think? You would be seething with demonic rage and hatred, as bad as Guts from Berserk. Next, you are driven by revenge and that deep hatred for humans and see all humans as bad. Next, let us say you meet someone, a friend, a partner, a lover? Someone who actually brings out the best in you. Someone who makes you happy. Someone who, if not for a moment, made you forget about that hate and anger you had, but was also the daughter of the leader and man you swore to protect. While protecting her father, you were accidentally forced to kill a human for the first time. You feel bad about it and the leader didn't approve of it either, but the other Faunus around you did and cheered you on. Due to the change in leadership of your group, the father of the one you love has left. You are then confronted by your lover on how you have been killing humans, you argue that it can't be helped while you know that you sometimes do it cause it makes you feel better, as it satisfies the pitch black rage and grudge that you have against the humans for all that they did to you and your people. But your lover seems upset by this, so you ask her if you should stop fighting and just abandon the cause, however she says "No" which means she still believes in the cause and in you and would want you to keep pushing forward down the path you have been. Why? Because it's working. Where peaceful protests didn't work, violence did, and this is what you have learned. This is what you have become. But one day on a mission together with your lover, you disregarded the safety of the passengers who were humans because they were humans, and your girlfriend did not seem please, but when she left you, you couldn't fathom why? When you find her again you see her together with other humans! The same ones who abused you and tortured you and your people! How would you feel then? You would feel betrayed by her, you would feel an even stronger hatred towards the humans for stealing her away from you, and you would feel hatred towards yourself for failing her. This is where your madness begins. A horrendous tug-of-war between your hatred towards humans and your love for your partner. THIS RIGHT HERE IS WHAT SENDS YOU SPIRALING DOWN INTO MADNESS! You don't understand why she left to be with humans, you cannot fathom why, nor do you want to understand why, cause in your mind you only remember and see them all as the same people who hurt you and your people. In a sense. Adam is no different than the Liberals who hated the Conservatives. Anyways, you are pissed that she left you, instead of confronting you and talking things over with you. You slowly start to let your feelings for her get in the way of your work and in your way. It's clouding your vision and your goals. It's making you delusional. So, in pain and in retaliation you try to resolve yourself to kill her, in order to further push yourself down that dark path, cause it's better than being hurt and betrayed. But finally, once you realize you can't do it, you end up destroying your own organization and lose your reason for fighting, cause it's clear to you now, that your feelings for her are stronger than your hatred for humans.